Consent
by Princess Pinky
Summary: After deciding to stay in New York with Zelena, Robin begins to see parallels between his abuser and the woman he thought he loved.


**A/N:** This is a two-shot that takes place shortly after the cliffhanger from "Lily." I cannot believe they are pulling this garbage AGAIN.

_**Consent**_

**Victims**

The smell of burnt bacon loitered in the air. Zelena inhaled deeply and pricked the bulb of her sunnyside up egg, watching gleefully as the yolk bled across her plate. "I'm surprised you let your son go with that sister of mine."

"What kind of parent would I be if I let him stay here with _you_?" Robin Hood snarled. He sat across the table, his placemat empty.

"And what am I?" Zelena mused

"You—you know what you are."

"I'm a woman who was abandoned at birth and left for dead by a terrible mother." Zelena rested a hand upon her flat abdomen. "I'll never be like that."

"You used me. You used all of us. You don't want to be a parent, you just want protection against anyone who rightfully wants to destroy you! You—you're no better than your own mother."

Zelena curled her fist around her fork and stabbed the egg. "Oh!" she seethed. "You want to talk about righteous anger, do you? Well then, let's talk about Regina! Tell me: how is she different than me?"

"She's good!"

"You once boasted your 'Wanted' poster sat beside Snow White's. Was Regina 'good' when she committed treason by killing the king, stealing the throne from its rightful heir, and framing her for her father's murder?"

"She's not that person anymore."

"She was that person when she executed your wife."

Robin's spine went rigid.

"You didn't know? Yes, that sweet little sis of mine: she killed your wife with relish because she refused to give up innocent Snow White. But lucky for her, I saved her from that fate when I went back in time and killed Marian for her. At least that's a little blood off her hands. 'A little' being the operative phrase here. She should be thanking me." Robin lunged across the table, but Zelena anticipated it and slipped just out of his grasp, firmly rubbing her belly to remind him of why he couldn't leave her in the first place. "Careful, you don't want to hurt the baby…possibly even that beautiful daughter you told me you always wanted…do you?"

Robin gnashed his teeth together, but ultimately backed away like a dog in fear of its master.

"Good boy," Zelena purred. "Now, where was I?" She tapped her lower lip in thought. "Ah, yes, blood. Did she ever mention to you the villages she massacred when they refused to give up the princess? Men, women, children…speaking of children, how about the little dolls she send to the house of the Blind Witch?" Zelena smacked her jaws together. "Mmmm, _tasty_."

"Stop it! Regina _loves_ children!"

"Swear on their graves?"

"You're a liar!"

"Oh, sweet, naive Robin. I did my research. But to be honest, with a reputation like 'The Evil Queen,' it wasn't that hard. I must say, for someone who so famously abhors the evils of the corrupt and privileged, your ignorance is impressive!"

"Stop trying to make this about Regina! This is about _you!_ And what you _did_."

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"You tricked me into allowing you into my bed!"

"You consented."

"I consented to Marian, my wife!"

Zelena shrugged and rubbed her belly. "Maybe you should join a support group. Too bad the Huntsman isn't around."

"Who's the Huntsman? Someone else you violated?"

"Me? Oh no. Someone _Regina_ violated."

Robin grew pallid. "What?"

A smile overflowed Zelena's lips. "She never told you about the man who spared Snow White's life, so she stole his heart and turned him into her bedchamber slave?"

"She would _never_—"

"And in Storybrooke, how she made him believe he was her—what's the phrase they use in this land, 'fuck buddy'?—until he fell in love with the Savior, got his memories back, and she murdered him for saying 'no.'" Zelena pointed to the phone. "Don't believe me? Go on, pick the phone. But then, maybe you should ask Emma instead. My sister does love her fairytales."


End file.
